The Last Christmas (Wait There)
by Uozumi Han
Summary: "Yeol, apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika salju pertama turun?" Baekhyun menatap pemuda tinggi di sampingnya./ "Selamat natal, Byun Baekhyun!"/ "Kau sudah sadar?"/ Baekhyun tidak akan datang. Seharusnya ia tahu./CHANBAEK-ONESHOT-YAOI/RnR?


**"Yeol, apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika salju pertama turun?" Baekhyun menatap pemuda tinggi di sampingnya./ "Selamat natal, Byun Baekhyun!"/ "Kau sudah sadar?"/ Baekhyun tidak akan datang. Seharusnya ia tahu./**

**.**

**.**

ONESHOOT

.

The Last Christmas (Wait There)

.

Cast : Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun

Rating : T

.

Genre : Drama, Angst

.

.

Chanyeol merapatkan mantel tebalnya. Bibirnya yang pucat meniupkan gumpalan putih, menandakan betapa dinginnya suhu udara malam itu. Ia masih sempat tersenyum, padahal giginya pun gemeretak. Ia tahu syal pun tidak dapat melindungi lehernya dari sapaan angin dingin. Mengigil.

Ia hanya mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Ia tetap berpegang pada keyakinannya akan kehadiran seseorang. Di sini. Harusnya sudah ada seseorang di sampingnya sejak empat jam yang lalu. Chanyeol yakin ia tidak salah menunggu di samping _box_ telepon, karena dia yang membuat janji. Ia tidak mungkin pulang untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya karena takut orang itu akan datang dengan keadaan menggigil. Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan menjadi orang pertama yang memeluknya jika ia kedinginan.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Melirik jam besar di sudut kota yang baru saja berdenting dengan keras. Tengah malam. Ia meremas jemarinya dengan kuat. Sungguh ia ingin menangis. Pikiran bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan datang membuat kakinya melemas. Baekhyun tidak akan datang. Seharusnya ia tahu.

Pemuda itu merasakan sentuhan dingin di hidungnya. Ia mendongak. Itu salju pertama di hari natal. Chanyeol menengadahkan kedua tangannya. Membiarkan salju mengotori sarung tangannya. Ada saat di mana Chanyeol akan dimarahi seseorang ketika ia keluar rumah di kala turun salju. Pertahanannya untuk tidak menangis akhirnya runtuh ketika Chanyeol merasakan pipinya basah. Merutuki betapa bodohnya dia. Menyesal karena tidak menahan tangannya ketika Byun Baekhyun mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

.

.

_"Yeol, apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika salju pertama turun?" Baekhyun menatap pemuda tinggi di sampingnya._

_"Tidur di atas kasur dengan selimut tebal." Jawabnya santai. Tetap memandangi langit._

_"Itu membosankan." Pemuda manis itu menopang dagunya di atas besi pembatas balkon apartementnya._

_"Bagaimana denganmu?" kini pemuda tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun._

_"Aku tidak suka dingin, tetapi aku akan memandangnya dari jauh. Itu cantik."_

_"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu memandang salju. Memelukmu agar tetap hangat."_

_Baekhyun merasa pipinya menghangat. Pemuda tinggi di sampingnya kemudian berjalan pelan ke belakang tubuhnya. Melingkarkan tangannya di perut pemuda manis itu dan tersenyum._

_"Seperti ini."_

_Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Itu benar-benar hangat. Seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan pemuda tinggi itu tidak kunjung mengakhirinya. Mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata. Menikmati semilir angin senja yang menerpa kulit wajah masing-masing. Menikmati angin sisa musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir._

**.**

**.**

Byun Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja. Melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Rahangnya mengeras. Mencoba bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Baekyun menunduk dalam.

"Selamat Natal, Baek!" pemuda di ujung sana berujar dengan lembut. Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis tanpa menoleh. Hanya meremas jemarinya.

"Selamat Natal, Luhan Hyung!" suaranya cukup pelan untuk pemuda di depannya dengar.

"Aku mau menciummu." Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia tertawa saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun ketika meresponnya.

"Aku bercanda." Luhan meneguk kopi miliknya dan memandang ke luar jendela. Iya yakin yang tadi itu bukanlah permintaan yang aneh untuk seorang kekasih. Luhan mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Baekhyun. Bukan masalah, asalkan Baekhyun berada di sampingnya. Itu sudah cukup.

Luhan terdiam menatapi butir-butir salju yang mulai mengotori jalan. Ia tahu di luar sana seseorang tengah menunggu Baekhyun. Bersikap egois dan mengajak Baekhyun pergi jalan-jalan. Membiarkan Baekhyun sekejap melupakan sosok itu dan menghabiskan malam natal bersamanya. Itu bukan salah Luhan. Baekhyun miliknya. Sosok itu hanyalah masa lalu Baekhyun. Masa lalu yang membayangi hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Masa lalu...yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan kekasihnya.

Tetapi, menahan Baekhyun lebih lama lagi di sini akan membuat Baekhyun-nya semakin tersiksa. Luhan bukan orang bodoh. Dia tahu Baekhyun tidak bahagia ketika mereka menghabiskan malam natal bersama.

"Pergilah, Baek! Dia menunggumu." Luhan meremas lengan cangkirnya. Dadanya sakit mengatakan itu. Tentu saja ia tidak rela. Karena Luhan mencintai Byun Baekhyun.

Luhan bangkit dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Memakaikan syal miliknya ke leher Baekhyun.

"Di luar sangat dingin. Usahakan cepat sampai sana!" Luhan mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Jangan bohong! Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Baek." Hatinya sakit, tapi Luhan membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"Fighting!" Luhan mengepalkan tangan kanannya, memberi semangat, walau dirasa matanya memanas. Luhan tahu, membiarkan Baekhyun pergi sama saja dengan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Tuhan akan menghukumku di hari natal karena menyakitimu, Hyung!" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan.

"Maaf."

Dan saat Baekhyun berlalu, Luhan sadar pipinya telah basah. Ia gagal. Gagal memiliki Baekhyun. Luhan tahu itu sejak awal.

.

.

Baekhyun memang seharusnya berlari. Tetapi salju menghalangi langkahnya untuk lebih cepat lagi. Empat jam yang lalu seseorang menunggunya di samping _box _telepon. Baekhyun sangat berharap orang itu tidak menunggunya. Tapi ia tahu kalau orang itu sangat bodoh dan keras kepala. Ia hanya berharap kalau Chanyeol-nya sekarang sedang bergelung di bawah selimut tebal yang hangat dan tidak menunggunya. Baekhyun menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan kasar dan terus berlari. Ia ingin cepat sampai dan memastikan kalau Chanyeol tidak ada di sana. Chanyeol tidak ada di sana.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya limbung. Ia meremas jemarinya. Mencoba menguatkan jiwa dan raganya untuk tetap menunggu Byun Baekyun. Ia yakin dapat menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Tidak. Chanyeol gagal ketika tahu seseorang menahan tubuhnya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

.

Tap..

Tap..

Langkahnya semakin melemah. Ia seharusnya langsung menghampiri seseorang di samping _box_ telepon itu. Tetapi Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Tersenyum sinis. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar. Merutuki dirinya karena telah meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di _cafee_. Ia tidak seharusnya di sini. Ya. Baekhyun berpikir, ia seharusnya tidak usah datang. Menyadari Chanyeol sedang tidur di ranjang hangatnya setidaknya lebih baik daripada ia harus melihat kenyataan di depannya saat ini. Chanyeol-nya, bersama seseorang. Memeluknya. Setidaknya, itulah yang dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Walau sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang tidak diketahuinya.

Baekhyun menarik langkahnya mundur. Berusaha mengabaikan pemandangan memilukan di depannya. Berlari setengah terseok. Sungguh, Baekhyun merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Chanyeol bukan lagi kekasihnya. Mungkin kalimat itu bukan lagi dilontarkan Chanyeol untuknya. Pemuda di sana...mungkin kekasih Chanyeol.

Air matanya meleleh seraya langkah itu melebar. Entah kenapa langkah tanpa arah itu menuntunnya ke sebuah apartement mewah milik Luhan. Kembali pada Luhan, mungkin akan terlihat jahat. Tetapi, Baekhyun membutuhkan Luhan. Kekasihnya.

.

.

Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Ia menemukan pemuda tinggi tiba-tiba jatuh di pundaknya ketika ia hendak pergi ke _box_ telepon di dekat apartementnya. Pemuda yang kini tidur dengan tumpukan selimut tebal di atas ranjangnya. Kyungsoo menemukan pemuda itu deman, maka ia membawanya ke dalam apartementnya. Ia yakin pemuda itu bisa saja mati karena hipotermia. Kyungsoo meremas handuk kecil dengan air panas dan menempelkannya pada dahi pemuda itu. Kyungsoo mengulas senyum ketika pemuda itu lagi-lagi mengigaukan nama seseorang. Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yakin itu adalah nama kekasih pemuda itu. Betapa beruntungnya siapa pun orang itu, Kyungsoo yakin pemuda itu sedang menunggu kekasihnya hingga kedinginan seperti ini.

.

.

Luhan baru saja sampai saat pintu apartement-nya di ketuk seseorang. Ia begitu terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang berada di sana, terlebih...Baekhyun langsung memeluknya. Bahunya bergetar. Luhan tahu, Baekhyun menagis. Tetapi Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya dan membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

"Istirahatlah, Baek! Aku akan kembali dengan susu hangat." Luhan mengecup dahi Baekhyun. Hanya dahi. Sebagai kekasih, Luhan tidak pernah sekali pun mencium Baekhyun. Menyentuh bibirnya. Ia hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman bersamanya.

Luhan menarik langkahnya ke dapur. Dengan segera membuatkan susu hangat untuk orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Orang yang dicintainya, namun tidak pernah mencintainya. Luhan tahu, Baekhyun hanya mencintai satu orang dalam hidupnya. Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol tersentak ketika tersadar dari tidurnya. Ini bukan kamarnya. Juga bukan kamar Baekhyun. Seketika pertanyaannya terjawab saat seorang pemuda mungil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Pemuda itu melangkah ke dalam dan mendekat ke sisi tempat tidurnya. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Chanyeol.

"Hmm..semalam panasmu tinggi sekali."

Pemuda mungil itu duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya. Ia segera mengusak rambut Chanyeol begitu tidak mendapat respon hangat dari pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku harus pergi." Chanyeol menyibak selimutnya dan berniat untuk turun dari ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun...tidak datang." Chanyeol tersentak mendengar kalimat dari pemuda mungil itu.

"Aku memandang ke _box_ telepon itu semalaman. Tidak ada yang datang." Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya. Menyibak tirai di sana dan memandang keluar.

"Baekhyun tidak datang." Ulangnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sadar ia tidak seharusnya menangis di depan orang asing. Tapi inilah yang dilakukannya. Chanyeol terisak. Membiarkan suara paraunya menggema di ruangan asing ini. Membiarkan orang asing dengan mata bulat seperti dirinya, menatapnya penuh kasihan. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa berniat menghapusnya.

Baekhyun-nya telah memilih. Baekhyun memilih meninggalkannya. Baekhyun memilih bersama Luhan. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Ia berpikir semuanya berakhir. Cintanya. Hidupnya. Yang dicintainya sampai akhir, hanyalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Selamat natal, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

_"Baekhyun, ayo buat orang-orangan dari salju!"_

_._

_"Hidungnya miring, Yeol!"_

_._

_"Di mana matanya?"_

_._

_"Tahun depan kita buat bersama lagi!"_

_._

_"Janji!"_

_._

_"Janji."_

.

.

Ada saat di mana seseorang akan mencubit hidungnya ketika Baekhyun terlalu banyak menangis. Tetapi Luhan hanya memandangnya dari balik pintu kamar tanpa sepatah kata pun. Luhan sempat bertanya kenapa, tetapi Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Seseorang akan membentak Baekhyun sampai menangis kalau Baekhyun melakukan itu terhadapnya, kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dengan lembut sembari mendengarkan ceritanya. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun merindukan perlakuan seseorang itu. Perlakuan yang tidak bisa digantikan bahkah oleh Luhan sekali pun.

Baekhyun tahu Luhan adalah pemuda yang sangat baik. Memberi tanpa meminta sesuatu pun darinya. Termasuk membalas rasa cintanya. Baekhyun sudah berusaha. Tetapi hatinya berkata, bukan Luhan yang bisa membuatnya kesal setengah mati karena terlambat menjemputnya. Bukan Luhan yang bisa membuatnya merajuk seharian. Bukan Luhan yang bisa membuat satu ruangan beraromakan pisang. Tidak ada yang bisa. Kecuali orang itu. Pemuda bodoh, tidak peka, kurang ajar, dan menyebalkan itu. Pemuda tinggi dengan mata bulat yang membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu. Pemuda tampan yang sejak awal perjumpaan berhasil mencuri hatinya. Bukan Luhan. Itu Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sadar, ia tidak bisa benar-benar meninggalkan Chanyeol. Mereka hanya sedang termakan emosi saat itu. Kalimat bodoh yang merusak segalanya. Kalimat yang tanpa sadar keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Akhiri sampai di sini! Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun sungguh berharap, Chanyeol akan menahannya dan meminta Baekhyun menarik semua ucapannya. Tetapi kenyataannya, Chanyeol hanya diam dan membiarkan langkahnya semakin menjauh. Chanyeol tidak menahannya.

.

Chanyeol memandangi salju yang turun dari balik jendela kamarnya. Mengingat janjinya bersama Baekhyun membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Lagi. Chanyeol terisak. Bayang-bayang ketika Baekhyun berada di sampingnya, Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa, Baekhyun yang menangis, muncul seraya pandangannya mengabur.

_"Pukul delapan tepat aku menunggumu di samping box telepon itu."_

Baekhyun janji akan datang menemuinya. Tahun lalu mereka membuat janji. Saat salju pertama di hari natal turun. Mereka akan sama-sama melihatnya. Siapa pun yang terlambat akan diberi hukuman.

.

.

_"Pukul delapan tepat aku menunggumu di samping box telepon itu."_

Masih jelas di telinganya suara berat Chanyeol yang memintanya datang tahun lalu. Satu tahun lalu. Baekhyun pikir tahun ini sama. Walau Chanyeol tidak memintanya. Baekhyun tersenyum merendah. Mengingat itu hanya perkataan tahun lalu. Sebelum ia meminta untuk berpisah dari Chanyeol.

.

Hari itu, tepat satu tahun lalu, merupakan natal terakhirnya bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol seharusnya tahu. Tetapi janji tetaplah janji. Harusnya Baekhyun datang. Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak peduli terhadapnya.

_"...Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol!"_

Bahkan Baekhyun tidak menoleh sedikit pun setelahnya. Baekhyun tidak berbalik untuk sekedar melihat Chanyeol yang menangis di tengah guyuran hujan waktu itu.

Baekhyun memang membencinya. Harusnya ia tahu, ketika Baekhyun menggantikan posisinya dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

**End.**

Eothae?

Maaf kalau feelnya ga dapet.. Lagi nyoba bikin Sad Story, hehe.. Maafkan author menjadikan Chanbaek sebagai tumbal~ ha ha,

Mianhae (-/\-) *bow

Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca :)


End file.
